The field of art to which this invention pertains is the maximization of high quality middle distillate from residual asphaltene-containing hydrocarbonaceous streams. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the conversion of residual asphaltene-containing hydrocarbonaceous charge stock to selectively produce large quantities of high quality middle distillate while minimizing hydrogen consumption.